EL RASTRO DE UN UCHIHA
by ALE-SAN KATYCAT
Summary: "Pero al fin y al cabo seguir el rastro de un Uchiha era tan difícil, hasta para ella. …pero si algún día, quieres volver a mí, no tardes en hacerlo, mi idiotez, no permitió que volviese a regresar a ti, creo que deje mi rastro por toda la casa, dile a Itachi y Sarada, lo mucho que los quiero. Amándote como siempre, Sasuke Uchiha."


**EL RASTRO DE UN UCHIHA**

 **Capitulo Único**

' _Aldea oculta de la hoja'_

 **E** ra todo tan perfecto ahora, bueno si así se le puede llamar al simple hecho de vivir, ella había pasado por varias cosas, dos matrimonios, uno que hasta el momento se veía, prospero; Y el anterior, con el cual no podía negar que fue realmente muy feliz, tenía que decir que no podía haber seguido, bastante raro para una mujer como ella, pero al fin y al cabo seguir _el rastro de un Uchiha_ era tan difícil, hasta para ella.

Ahora se encontraba, caminando por el muy bello ambiente de su muy amada aldea, a la espera de que su hijo mayor, estuviese bien, que su esposo regresase a casa pronto, y que el más chico de su hogar, no estuviese mal en su entrenamiento. Inojin, su hijo menor, siempre había sido lo bastante tranquilo y paciente, y muy imprudente como su padre, Sai, quien hasta el momento era un esposo muy compresivo, de solo pensar en él, le daba pena de sí misma, ya que estaba muy segura de que nunca podría amarle, como él la amaba.

Consecuentemente, le faltaba su hijo mayor, de quien era su máxima atención, Itachi, le recordaba a _él_. Era realmente complicado ese hecho, porque como su hijo Uchiha Itachi, se comportaba, le recordaba con todo, era tranquilo y paciente, muy determinado, inteligente y muy valiente; Pero había algo que su hijo tenía y _el_ no, amor, eso era, _él_ nunca se lo demostró, aunque trato decírselo, con ello le bastaba.

-¡Yamanaka-san!-Gritaba una muy impaciente Sarada.

-¡Oh! Sarada-Kun- Le dijo- ¿Cómo has estado querida?-.

-Muy bien, yo solo he venido a preguntar algo hoy-.

Su relación con la menor de los ahora Uchiha-Haruno, era algo asi como el de una madre y su hija, Sarada, había llegado a su casa demasiadas veces de noche, pidiendo pasar la noche en la ahora residencia Yamanaka, ella tenía ciertas discusiones con su madre, en palabras de Sasuke, el temperamento de Sakura no era nada tolerable, el mismo le pidió a ella, que le diera a Sarada, el mismo amor que le había inculcado a Itachi.

-Claro, lo que sea-.

-¿Itachi-Niisan, está en casa?-.

-Me temo decirte que no ha llegado, de su ahora misión-.

-Uh, está bien Yamanaka-san, nos vemos- se despidió.

-Hasta luego-.

Luego, de aquella corta conversación, se dirigió, a su casa, en el espacio total del clan Yamanaka, camino unas cuantas calles, luego busco su llave en algún lugar de los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros, la puso en el cerrojo, y dio paso a su residencia, pero…

-Hasta que apareces problemática- Comento Shikamaru, Sentado en su sala, junto con Naruto en la cocina.

-¿Naruto? ¿Shikamaru? -.

-Hola Ino- Dijo Naruto tomando asiento en su amplia sala.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dijo de un momento a otro, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres- díganme ya-.

-Ok, iremos al grano-Dijo Shikamaru.

-Es ¿sai? o ¡NO! ¿Itachi?-.

-Tranquila- hablo esta vez Naruto- Es Sasuke-.

Y de nuevo como si se tratase de lo más importante, que tenía. Su mundo se vino abajo, de nuevo; callo inconscientemente en uno de los sillones de su sala, y mirando a un punto sin rastro, quiso llorar, pero no pudo, por _él,_ por la promesa que le había hecho a _él_ , y eso le dolió aún más.

-¿Qué le sucedió ahora?- dijo tratando de tomar su firmeza.

-Pues aún no sabemos nada-dijo Nara- lleva más de tres semanas incomunicadas, no quiero pensar lo peor-.

-Hablas, de que Sasuke, ¿Nos vuela a traicionar?- dijo ella.

-No-Se interpuso esta vez Naruto- Jamás lo haría, no ahora que tiene una familia aquí-.

-Lo que tratamos decir, es que si no sabes algo-dijo Shikamaru.

-No, no lose, no he hablado con desde hace varios meses ya-.

-Ino-dijo Uzumaki- ¿Tienes unas llaves de la residencia Uchiha?

-Oh, sí claro, ¿las quieren?-.

-Si-dijo Shikamaru-Pero iras con nosotros-.

Estuvo u rato en busca, de aquellas llaves, apenas las consiguieron, saltaron de tejado en tejado, hasta la entrada muy bien protegida del distrito Uchiha, les permitió el paso, y siguieron saltando, al llegar, abrió con lentitud, para ver el polvo y oscuridad del lugar, con Shikamaru y Naruto a cada lado, dio unos paso adelante, y fue entonces cuando le observo, no había regresado a esa casa desde que ella y Sasuke, se separaron, ella tenía una copia de la llave.

Volviendo a lo que observo, era una clase de sobre, muy blanco y limpio, no encajaba para nada con el lugar, la giro y podía leer claramente que era: _Para: Ino._

-¿Qué es?- interrogo Naruto.

-Una carta, de Sasuke-.

-¿Cómo sabes que es de el?- respondio naruto, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Shikamaru-¡AY! No debiste hacerlo…-dijo frotándose.

-Cómo no va saber-le dijo Nara con su tono siempre obvio- Es su ex esposa, debe saberlo-le dijo observándole- pero no encaja con el polvo de este lugar-.

-Es cierto-.

-Bueno, Naruto y yo nos vamos a la biblioteca, a buscar información-.

-No se preocupen iré-.

Paso un corto trayecto, Naruto encendio la luz, y se sento en un sillón del despacho, Shikamaru miraba muy determínate, como si tratase de encontrar algo.

-Esa cuerda, ¿siempre estuvo allí?- interrogo Nara a Yamanaka.

-No lo recuerdo-Dijo observando-Pero creo que no.

Shikamaru, se acomodó en cuclillas, tocando el fino grosor de la cuerda, buscando a donde llegase, pero nada; después hablo sobre si Sasuke alguna vez leía, algo del stand, a lo que ella respondió que algunas veces antes, tomaba un rato para leer, Shikamaru salió, a observar la casa completa, después de unos quince minutos regreso.

-La misma cuerda esta, por la sala, pasa al lado izquierdo del pasillo y se funde en el sótano-.

-Tratas de decir, ¿Qué Sasuke la dejo?- respondió Naruto.

\- Tal vez-respondió- Pero ya sabes cómo es Sasuke, va regresa, vuelve, no sabría decir si quiere que lo encuentren-.

-Lo que me inquieta, es ese hombre-dijo Naruto.

-¿Qué hombre?-interrumpió Ino- ¿de qué hablan?-.

-En la aldea oculta de la roca, llego un rumor sobre un hombre, quien aseguro que mataría a los últimos Uchiha, solo para obtener el Sharingan, algo así como Danzo-Dijo sin rodeos Shikamaru.

-Aun así, es un idiota si cree, que puede vencer a Sasuke-hablo Naruto esta vez.

-Debes leer, la Carta-dijo Nara- Tal vez allí explique algo-.

Sin más, ambos hombres se fueron dejándole totalmente sola, tomo asiento, prendió una lámpara en la sala principal, suavemente rompió el papel, tomo aire he inicio.

" _Querida Ino…_

En toda la carta, lo único de lo que se esmeró en relatar, era lo mucho que le extrañaba, explico muy generalizadamente, la razón de su "escape", dijo que había concluido su última misión, y si estaba leyendo esta carta era, porque había regresado a casa por unas respuestas merecidas del porque se había ido; también dijo lo mucho que le dolía, dejar a Konoha de nuevo, pero que esta vez lo hacía por bien propio, que si Sakura, preguntaba algo, que le dijese lo mucho que la apreciaba y quería, pero que se iba, porque estaba cansado con su actual vida. Le expreso lo mucho que agradecía, el cuidado que se había empeñado en otorgar para criar a Itachi, ella sola, también dio gracias por Sarada que esperaba que fuese una gran y chica, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue…

… _pero si algún día, quieres volver a mí, no tardes en hacerlo, mi idiotez, no permitió que volviese a regresar a ti, creo que deje mi rastro por toda la casa, dile a Itachi y Sarada, lo mucho que los quiero._

 _Amándote como siempre, Sasuke Uchiha._

Sin palabras; no podía decir nada al respecto, tal vez Sasuke creía, que se darían cuenta muy tarde, pero no. No tenía más idea de que podría hacer, solo bajo al sótano, pateo con fuerza la puerta, y la cuerda terminaba allí, debajo del baúl, de madera y metal, tenía cerrojo, y estaba cerrado, estuvo pensando un buen rato de si lo destruía o amablemente buscaba la llave, observo el cerrojo unos minutos, y reconoció inmediatamente su llave, recordó que fue Sasuke quien se la dio, en esa misma casa hace más de diecisiete años, así que subió, corriendo por las escaleras como si fuese una niña, abrió la habitación principal, y lo vio, todo estaba intacto, la cama, el tocador, la alfombra, el baño, todo exactamente igual.

Sin preverlo, corrió a su antes tocador, abrió el octavo cajón, y la vio, allí estaba, con el mismo aspecto metalizado muy parecido al cobre, sin pensarlo dos veces bajo de nuevo, el sonido le recordó cuando Itachi acababa de cumplir cuatro años, corría por la misma casa; el bajar al sótano se le hizo eterno.

Cuando abrió aquel Baúl, se confundió aún más, estaban varias pertenencias de Sasuke, pero según ella lo único que lo llevaría a _él_ , no estaba por ningún lado; Estaban unas Kunais, que según recordaba, las había comprado en el país de la tierra, al igual, que muchos pergaminos, a lo que se le vino una idea a la cabeza, que Sasuke se encontrase, en el país de la tierra, era el único lugar, con mucho pesar por su hijo menor decidió partir, a la aldea oculta entre la rocas.

Al llegar a casa, corrió por todo el pasillo subió a una habitación, en ella se encontraba, su equipo táctico, y sus demás herramientas ninjas.

-Inojin-Grito- Cariño…

-¿A dónde vas mamá?-comento Inojin- mamá por lo que se, ya no pued…

-Hay comida en el refrigerador-dijo mientras se montaba su chaleco- Caliéntala, Papá llegara mañana en la tarde, he Itachi también, diles que tuve que salir de urgencia, si viene Sarada, dile lo mismo-Le beso en la frente- Te amo Inojin, No lo olvides-.

Desapareció.

Iba a ser, muy difícil explicar a la guardia, como salía con su equipo táctico, sabiendo que ella no era ninja, pero gracias al cielo Shikamaru.

-Problemática, ¿hacia dónde vas?-.

-Hacia Sasuke-dijo- Necesito que me ayudes a Salir-.

-Estás loca-.

-Sí y mucho-comento-ahora sácame-.

La sola presencia de Shikamaru allí, era la más rápida salida.

-Vuelve, con vida problemática-.

-Si claro que lo hare-.

Sin más fue viendo cómo se alejaba, de su muy hermosa y amada aldea, solo esperaba no encontrarse con Sai o Itachi en su escapada.

Eran, las tres de la mañana, si tenía suerte, en la noche del día siguiente, conseguiría a Sasuke, aunque la idea tan precipitada, era demasiado loca, jamás hubiese imaginado ese simple hecho, nunca;

Pero sus pensamientos, dejaron de ser de ella.

-Buenas preciosa-.

-…

-No hablas mucho-.

-…

-Se quién eres, y a quien buscas-

-Habla-respondio

-Eres la Ex esposa de el Uchiha-.

-¿Lo has visto?

-Estuvo aquí-.

-Sabe, ¿hacia dónde va?-.

-Eso si no-dijo- Paso por aquí, le dio una paliza a uno de mis compañeros, tal vez cree que saldrá ileso -.

-Nadie puede contra Sasuke-.

-Pero si contra ti-.

-Crees que haciéndome daño a mí, ¿le harás algo a Sasuke?-.

-No lo sé- Sin previo aviso, Yamanaka, se adentró en su mente, y busco en ella.

Lo que veía, era al compañero de aquel hombre siendo llevado por ninjas de Konoha, lo que significaba que Sasuke lo dejo en manos de la justicia, ya que ambos al parecer eran criminales, pero este hombre si sabía a donde se dirigía Sasuke, lo que dio por hecho su teoría, Sasuke iría a la aldea oculta entre las rocas o tal vez ya se había ido de allí, salió de allí, lo dejo un poco aturdido y siguió saltando.

Tardo casi un día en llegar, al entrar en la posada que recordaba era para ninjas, hablo con la recepción, quien le dijo que Sasuke había partido justo ayer, y no sabía a donde, pero le entrego la llave, le dijo que Sasuke ya tenía esa habitación como propia, pero aun así, había hablado sobre que no lo esperase. Observo la llave, la cual tenía la misma cuerda, que la de la casa. Corrió al número de su habitación, estando está en el último piso.

Al abrir, estaba muy limpio, como si supiese que vendría, o era su habitó ya. Vio la cuerda hundirse en la pared y viajar hasta una esquina, subir y perderse en el techo, se le ocurrió mover, el tejado de icopor, al moverlo se incorporó en el chakra de sus pies, y subió.

Al parecer, el genio de Sasuke se las ingenió para hacerse una habitación, alejada del resto, toco la pared buscando un interruptor, que toco rápidamente, lo encendió, y se prendió una lámpara al fondo, pudo ver un sillón, y se acercó, la luz amarillenta le daba en los ojos, pero pudo per unas letras dentro de la lámpara, levanto la tapa que parecía cubrir el foco, encontró un mapa del país de la lluvia, no sabía si Sasuke quería que ella lo fuese a buscar, pero lo que si recordaba, era que él tenía como de adelanto casi dos días, pero aún no se rendiría.

Hace un rato había tomado sus, pertenencias y ya se hacía de noche de nuevo, acaba de partir al país de la lluvia en busca de Sasuke esperaba que lo que había supuesto sobre el actual paradero de Sasuke fuera el país de la lluvia. Había avanzado un poco de camino en tres horas posible estaría en el puente de Kannabi el cual conectado con el país de la lluvia.

Apenas llego al puente observo la gran marca que había en el suelo de este, como si por arte de magia un rayo fuese golpeado en el suelo del sonido, se dispuso a tocar la gran marca dándose cuenta quien la hizo con intenciones para que la viera. Y por un momento supuso que la viera hecho Sasuke, era un tanto obvio pero era su salvación que esta ves Sasuke se fuera escapado al sonido.

Entonces se fijó que Sasuke había cruzado de la lluvia a la hierba de, la hierba a las cataratas de las cataratas al sonido y tal vez ahí pararía. Así que más preámbulo acomodo sus cosas y continuo saltando solo esperaba llegar ahí pronto.

Había pasado un cierto rato, desde que había partido la última vez en las cataratas, desde que en el puente de Kannabi había visto la marca, cruzo todo el país de la lluvia y hierba, con grandes esperanzas, apenas acababa de pasar por el inicio del Valle Fin, el cual por cierto había sido destruido, por Naruto y Sasuke hace años, subió a lo alto desde donde antes parecía ser una cascada y allí le encontró…

Era la espada de Sasuke, incrustada en el amplio suelo.

Tomo un poco de chakra y la saco, posteriormente para ver, lo que parecía ser una nota, solo tenía unas simples iniciales: _p d t,_ y el símbolo de la aldea oculta entre la nube, al girarlo solo decía, _'olas'._

Y entonces tomo sentido todo.

El, la había conducido hasta allí, para que descansara una noche en el país del rayo, y después lo fuese a buscar al país de las olas, era el un chico muy astuto, era tan loco eso, había cruzado casi todo el por llamarse así el continente, solo en busca de Sasuke, pero no había pensado, en el hecho de que tal vez Sasuke, no quisiese regresar. Esperaba con muchas ansias verlo, quería expresarle, lo mucho que deseaba quedarse con él, pero también no podía negar, que no podía quedarse, a diferencia de ella, él podía irse, volver y hasta volverse a ir.

Solo esperaba esta vez, poder seguirle el largo rastro que había dejado, para ella o para alguien más.

Era, todo tan rápido, había amanecido hace menos de media hora, en su largo viaje desde que salió de Konoha, había parado dos veces a dormir y contadas las dos eran ocho horas nada más, se sentía realmente cansada, tanto cuando consiguiera Sasuke dormiría tanto que se olvidaría darle el sermón que ya estaba planeado.

Ahora sabía que en menos de una hora llegaría al puente Naruto.

No supo en qué momento se le paso el tiempo pero ya estaba en la entrada de aquel puente solo esperaba que al cruzarlo, encontrarse a Sasuke. Corrió con la tan poca energía que le quedaba, pero con gran alivio, al sentir aquel chakra tan común para ella.

Y todo al parecer importaba.

-¡Sasuke-Kun!-Grito, al parecer el, no había notado su presencia hasta ahora. Él se giró, le miro.

-¿Ino?-Sin previo aviso, le abrazo de la cintura- ¿Hee?

-¡¿A DONDE RAYOS PENSABAS IRTE?!-Le dijo golpeando a Sasuke, con sus débiles puños- ¡¿EN QUE PENSABAS?! ¡¿ACASO PENSABAS DEJARME DE NUEVO?-.

-¿De qué hablas?- respondió un tanto confundido.

-¡¿QUE ACASO CREE QUE NO ME DÍ CUENTA?!-Le volvió a gritar- ¡ME HICISTE RECORRER TODO EL CONTINENTE!

-Oye tranquila-Dijo Uchiha- Si tienes razón, pensaba irme-.

-Esta vez-Le dijo mirándole fijamente, sin soltar su agarre que de por sí ya no era ella sola, la que se aferraba a otro cuerpo- Si seguí tu rastro. Y dime, ¿Volverás?-.

-No. Esta vez, no lo puedo hacer Ino-.

-Me lo imaginaba-.

-Ahora pregunto yo, ¿volverás tú?-.

-Quisiera quedarme, Sasuke. Pero al parecer no puedo hacerlo. No hay de otra, regresaré-.

-Siempre lo has hecho-dijo-Vuelves a todo, pero no vuelves a mi-.

-Es que he aprendido algo-Comento de repente- Es difícil seguirle el rastro a un Uchiha-.

-Realmente lo es-.

-Pero esta vez, cumplí con venir, Sasuke-Dijo casi en susurro- Tal vez, debería quedarme-.

-Deberías-.

 **FIN.**

 **Hola, esto ha salido de improviso, creó que al parecer es lo más largo que he escrito hasta el día de hoy, me sorprende. Por otro lado espero les agradé este One-Shot.**

 **Se despide**

 **Ale-San.**


End file.
